


Return To Gravity Falls

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Amnesia, Death Threats, Demonic Possession, F/M, Hearing Voices, Human Bill Cipher, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Possession, Sort Of, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2020-11-08 06:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Mabel arrives to Gravity Falls with her boyfriend of two years, William Syfer.He seems normal enough but Gravity Falls tends to change people and it quickly becomes clear that 'William Syfer' is not all he seems.*yes, this is a bad summery. It's better than the summary. Suggest a summary below.





	1. Welcome To Gravity Falls

**Author's Note:**

> I have written one other Gravity Falls fanfiction and it's discontinued.
> 
> So I've tried again since I've started watching the show for the fourth time, this time with my dad.
> 
> So I'm into it now so enjoy!

“So how long has Mabel been dating this ‘mystery man’?” Grunkle Stan asked as he, Ford, and Dipper waited at the bus stop for Mabel to arrive with her ‘boyfriend’.

Seventeen year old Dipper had gone to spend half the summer working in the lab with Grunkle Ford and Mabel would be joining him a little later. WHen he’d spoken with her over the phone recently, she’d asked if she could bring her boyfriend and after a little debate, Stan and Ford had agreed.

“If he’s real, two years,” Dipper replied, arms crossed over his chest as he chuckled. “I mean, I love Mabel, I really do, but if she was really dating a guy there’s no way they would have been together for two years before she decided to ask anyone about introducing him.”

“Kid’s got a point,” Stan said with a grunt as he peered down the road. “Remember how boycrazy she was her first summer here?” he looked over at Ford. “I mean, you wouldn’t. She had other concerns by the time you came into the picture.”

Ford rolled his eyes but was saved from saying anything by the arrival of the bus.

As always, Mabel and her boyfriend were the only two on the bus. First popped out Mabel with Waddles in hand. She set the pig on the ground as she rushed over to hug her Grunkles and exchange an awkward sibling pat with her brother.

“Guys,” she said, beaming. “I’d like you to meet my boyfriend!”

If any of them had had any expectations about said boyfriend, he would not have been for him to be tall and slender with fluffy blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Pines, Mr. Pines, and Mr. Pines,” he said, blue eyes gleaming as though he’d been planning that joke for hours.

“He’s been planning that joke for bours!” Mabel said, delighted as she latched onto his arm.

“Wow, you’re real,” Stan grunted. “Well, I’m Stanley and this is my twin brother, Stanford.”

“I’m Dipper,” Dipper introduced.

“It’s nice to meet you all, Mabel’s told me a lot about you,” the boyfriend replied. “My name is William but I mostly just go by Will.”

“Not Bill?”

“The name makes me uncomfortable,” Will replied with a shrug.

“Fair enough, same here,” Stan grunted.

“You ever been to Gravity Falls, Will?” Ford asked as the five of them (and Waddles) made their way to the car.

Will winced. “Um…” he rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t...I don’t know.”

“Will can’t remember anything before the age of fifteen,” Mabel explained.

“You have amnesia?” Dipper asked as they all piled into the car.

“Yeah,” Will replied, shrugging. “So, I mean...you know, maybe I’ve been here. Seems familiar but at the same time, everything does.”

“How do you know your name then?” Stan asked, glaring at Ford who had refused to let Stan behind the wheel even though he’d only driven them off a cliff  _ one time _ .

“To be honest, Mr. Pines,” Will began. “The hospital I woke up in knew. For all I know, it was just a fake name.”

“What is your full name?” Dipper asked, curious about the boy Mabel was dating. After all, she was his sister and it wasn't like her track record with boys had been very good (even though she hadn’t been actively seeking a boyfriend out since they were in Gravity Falls their first summer).

“The hospital said it was William Syfer.”

“The spelling is S-Y-F-E-R,” Mabel spelled out when she noticed the tenseness of her Grunkles’ shoulders. “Important distinction.”

“People spell it  _ ‘Cipher _ ’ like ‘ _ decipher _ ’ but that’s not how it’s spelled,” Will chimed in.

“Well good,” Ford said. “Why don’t you tell us a bit about yourself, Will?”

………………………

It turned out, Will was smarter than they’d expected (no offense to Mabel or Will). He didn’t have any hopes about college because, despite his intelligence, making up ten years of education in two was next to impossible.

So for the moment, he was content with working in the bookstore in California where he and Mabel had met.

“She was looking for books and I happened to be the only worker at the time who  _ wasn’t _ a jerk to girls,” Will explained as they pulled up to the mystery shack. He got otu of the car and went to get their suitcases from the trunk while Mabel and Dipper chattered ahead but he was stopped by Stan and Ford.

“Am I going to get the parent lecture?” he asked cautiously. “Or do you two just not like me?”

“Just a few rules about Gravity Falls-”

“If you lay a hand on Mabel, I swear, it’ll be the last thing you do!”

Ford side-eyed his brother while Will stared. “Right,” he said quietly. “No hurting her, got it. Not like I was planning to or anything…”

“What  _ I  _ was going to say,” Ford cut in. “Is it’s probably best to not go into the woods without someone.”

“Because of Gnomes, right?” Will asked. “I might not know Gravity Falls but Mabel told me there were Gnomes.”

“There’s a hell of a lot of other stuff besides Gnomes in those woods,” Stan replied. “But yeah, Gnomes are one reason.”

“Thank you for the warning,” Will said with a smile. “Shall we go in?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William Syfer (a bit too close to Bill Cipher, if you asked Stan) has his first gnome encounter and overall, seems like a generally nice guy.
> 
> At least until he starts to exhibit some very Bill Cipher like symptoms.
> 
> After that, it's all downhill when he wanders off into the woods alone.

William Syfer (a bit too close to  _ Bill Cipher _ , if you asked Stan) seemed like a perfectly sweet and normal person right up until after dinner when the five of them (plus Waddles) were seated around the TV.

“Will?” Mabel asked softly, drawing everyone’s attention to the only non-related person in the room who was seated cross legged on the floor next to Mabel with his head in his hand, eyes squeezed closed.

“I’m fine,” Will muttered.

“You don’t look fine,” Stan grunted.

“I will be,” Will assured. “In a minute, just...a headache.”

“The voices?” Mabel asked, causing everyone to turn and stare at her.

“You hear voices?” Ford asked.

Will grunted, letting out a long slow breath before opening his eyes and looking over at Mabel and her family.

“Mabel, I’m fine, really,” he promised when he saw her concern.

“Do you need Tylenol?” Dipper offered.

“It never helps,” Will replied, waving him off. “I’m fine, I promise. Just a short wave.”

“What did Mabel mean, ‘the voices’?” Ford asked, genuinely curious.

Will shrugged. “Ever since I woke up in the hospital, I’ve been hearing voices,” he replied as though that were a perfectly normal thing to happen. “They’re not usually so bad but since coming to Gravity Falls, they seem to have gotten worse.”

Stan and Ford shared glances while Mabel asked, “Do you need to lay down?”

“No, I’m fine,” Will replied, waving off her concern. “Really, I promise. It’s over now anyway.”

“What do the voices say?” Ford asked.

Will sighed. “It’s just one voice, I think,” he replied. “And it just kind of asks me to...I dunno, find him or something? ‘Find me’ is what he usually says.”

“Interesting,” Ford mused quietly.

Will watched him for a moment before looking at Mabel. “Is he always like that?”

“Yes.”

……………………………..

They all sat together for a few short shows before Ford suggested they go outside to sit. Stan grumbled the entire time but mostly shut up once he was seated on the couch with a drink.

“Oh no,” Mabel grumbled after they’d been sitting and talking for awhile.

“What is it?” Will asked, frowning.

“A Gnome.”

They all glanced over and sure enough, a Gnome was cautiously stepping out of the forest, looking around as it came closer.

“I’ll deal with it,” Will said as he stood.

“Will, wait!” Mabel said, trying to grab his arm but failing. 

“Ah, let him,” Stan told her. “We’ve got the leaf blower in the backyard if they try to claim him as their queen.”

Mabel only glared at him before turning to watch Will just in time to see her boyfriend land a solid kick to the Gnome, punting him back into the woods.

“Wowsa, not what I was expecting!” Stan shouted, breaking into laughter as Will dusted off his hands and returned to the porch.

“See?” he asked Mabel as he took a seat on the armrest of the couch next to her, a grin on his face. “Easy as pie!”

“The voices are back,” she said.

Will scowled. “How can you always tell?” he asked, looking back towards the woods.

“Your eyes get little crinkles around the corners,” she replied, pointing to her own eyes. “Like you’re in pain.”

“It’s less now,” Will assured. “Just a flare up.”

“What caused it?”

Will sighed. “I don’t know.”

……………………….

The next few days were uneventful, considering it was Gravity Falls. A few Gnomes ventured out but once Will had kicked several of them back into the woods, they learned to stay away. At least until he was gone.

He seemed to enjoy it and when asked why, he only shrugged.

About a week into Mabel’s stay and the second half of summer, they all piled into the car to head down to town for the annual ‘Gravity Falls: Never Mind All That’ parade that had been put into action shortly after Bill was defeated.

“You guys do this every year?” Will asked, hands on his hips and eyebrow raised as he watched the town flip and shout and throw themselves down the street. “It’s like...Weirdmaggeddon or something.”

With his attention on the parade, he didn’t notice the way the entire Pines family went stiff and turned in his direction.

“What did you say?” Ford asked.

“I said it’s weird,” Will replied. “I mean, no offense. You all celebrate the way you want to but still, this is...wild.”

Stan blinked before whispering, “Everyone heard what he said the  _ first _ time, right?”

“Will?” Mabel asked tentatively. “We thought you called it ‘Weirdmaggeddon’ the first time.”

“Did I?” Will asked. “That doesn’t make any sense.”

“Yeah,” she said, giving a weak laugh. “It’s why we wondered what you said.”

“Sorry,” Will said, shrugging.

“Stanford!”

Everyone turned to find Fiddleford rushing towards them, a grin on his face.

“Fiddleford!” Ford greeted with a grin. “How are you doing?”

“I’m doing just fine, thanks!” Fiddleford replied. “But I found something interesting in the woods, I thought I’d show you.”

“What do you all say?” Ford asked, turning to the others. “Family trip?”

“Family trip plus one?” Mabel asked, tugging on Will’s arm. “Sounds fantastic.”

………………….

“These woods are fun,” Will muttered sarcastically as the six of them trekked through the woods towards the interesting thing Fiddleford wanted to show Ford.

“Right?” Mabel asked, chuckling. “My first summer here, the Gnomes abducted me and tried to make me there queen!”

“Well,” Will purred, leaning down with a grin. “You can be  _ my _ queen any day.”

Mabel blushed, hard, and was stopped from having to reply as they all gathered around one of the older trees in the woods.

“See?” Fiddleford asked, gesturing to an odd inscription in the bark. 

“Odd, I swear I’ve seen these markings before,” Ford mused, leaning in closer for a better look. 

“What do you supposed it says?” Fiddleford asked.

“Without my book, I can’t be-”

“When Gravity Falls and Earth become sky, fear the beast with just one eye.”

Everyone went still before very slowly turning to face Will. “What did you say?” Ford asked, straightening up. “How do you know that?”

“I…” Will frowned. “I don’t know,” he relied. “It’s just…” he shook his head. “Came to me?”

It was a weak suggestion and they all knew it. Will cleared his throat and took a step back.

“I think I’ll just...see myself out,” he muttered before turning and speed walking away from the group.

“Grunkle Ford, what does that mean?” Dipper asked. “What he said?”

“It’s the message I received when I looked into the portal Ford and I built,” Fiddleford replied. “It’s talking about Bill Cipher.”

………………………………….

“All you were supposed to do was be  _ normal _ ,” Will hissed to himself as he shoved through the woods, utterly lost though he wasn’t ready to confront that thought yet. “You weren’t supposed to let them know about the voices!”

He sighed, pausing to lean against a nearby tree with a sigh, rubbing his temple. “I don’t even know how I knew what those symbols meant,” he muttered.

_ Find me. _

He heaved a sigh, not even surprised by the voice anymore. “Leave me alone,” he muttered.

_ Find. Me _ .

The second time it was louder. Will straightened up and looked around, surveying the woods around him and finding himself confronted by nothing by brush and trees.

_ Find me. _

Almost without thought, Will started walking, following the voices despite his rational side screaming at him to abort mission. 

Ever since he’d woken up in the hospital, ever since he’d told his therapist about the voice and what it whispered to him, she had  _ always _ told him to never give it what it wanted.

And yet, before he knew it he found himself standing before a moss covered statue, the only clear feature being one large eye.

_ Let’s make a deal. _

The outstretched hand seemed to flicker blue and Will felt almost pulled towards it as he extended his own hand, grasping the statue’s within his fingers.

What followed the contact was one of the most agonizing moments of Will’s life and he let out a cry of pain as what felt like  _ fire _ licked up his arm and settled under his skin.

He blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pines find Will after his deal and start to wonder if Bill is back and hiding somewhere in Will.
> 
> Meanwhile, Will feels better than he's felt in a long time. Almost as though something he lost a long time ago has finally returned...

“There’s no way Will could have known about Bill!” Mabel insisted as the five of them made their way through the woods in search of Will. “I never  _ told _ Will about him!”

“Still, it’s curious how he took one look at that inscription and knew what it said,” Ford mused.

“How do we even know that’s what it said?” Stan asked, skeptical as always.

“We don’t,” Ford replied. “But what else could it be? I highly doubt there was that much of a coincidence that he took one look at this inscription and said exactly what Fiddleford said after gazing into the portal.”

“I hope he’s alright,” Mabel muttered.

“He’ll be fine,” Dipper assured her. “He’s probably just playing golf with the Gnomes.”

“And by playing with them, he means the Gnomes are the golf balls,” Stan said with a laugh.

Mabel still sighed. “I’m just worried,” she told them. “He told me the other night that the voices get worse, get  _ louder  _ when he’s closer to the woods.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Dipper asked. “We shouldn’t have let him into the woods if it makes the voices worse.”

“Because he would have come along anyway,” Mabel replied. “He’s very stubborn like that.” she elbowed her brother, a smile on his face. “Just like someone else I know.”

Dipper rolled his eyes but never got a chance to retaliated before a pained scream lit up the forest, followed by a blinding flash of blue light nearby.

“That was Will!” Mabel shouted and the group took off in the direction of the light. 

They crashed into the clearing with all the subtlety of a heard of buffalo and Mabel let out a shout as she rushed to Will who lay crumpled on his side, unconscious as his clothes and skin smoked as though burned though he looked relatively untouched save for a few scratches on his face and twigs in his hair from the fall.

“Will!?” she shrieked, rolling him onto his side. “Will, can you hear me!?”

After too long where Ford knelt down and pressed two of his fingers to Will’s pulse point, the young man finally groaned, eyes fluttering as he finally peeled them open.

“What happened?” he mumbled, accepting Ford and Stan’s help into a seat position.

“You tell us,” Stan replied. “We were on our way to find you when we heard a scream and flash of light.”

Will shook his head, reaching up to pluck a twig out of his hair. “I...don’t know,” he mumbled, forcing himself to a seated position despite Stan and Ford’s warnings to stay seated for a few moments. “I...I heard the voices again, I think. And then…” he shrugged. “And then I was waking up here.”

“Let’s just get you back to the shack,” Mabel suggested, casting the Bill statue a wary glance, frowning when she noticed it was cracked straight down the middle. “Come on.”

“Go with them, Fiddleford,” Ford instructed, catching Stan by the arm before his brother could follow Mabel, Will, and Dipper. “We’ll catch up.”

His friend nodded and Ford waited patiently for them to be alone before he gestured to the statue. “Look.”

Stan turned and instantly noticed the crack down the middle. “That can’t be good,” he muttered.

“You don’t suppose the voice Will’s been hearing was Bill’s, do you?”

Stan opened his mouth once or twice before grunted. “It’d make sense,” he finally said. “Kid has amnesia, his last name is  _ Syfer, _ regardless of spelling. He feels like he’s been to Gravity Falls before.”

“Not to mention, he heard a voice and then woke up here,” Ford replied, gesturing to the statue. After a moment, he nodded his head in te direction the others had gone. “I think we should keep an eye on him.”

“I couldn’t agree more. And if it turns out he just made a deal with  _ Bill _ -”

“We’re not going to punch him in the face, Stanley,” Ford said firmly.

Stan huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “Fine.”

Behind them, the statue glowed an ominous yellow.

…………………

“How’s Will?” Ford asked when they returned to the shack, Dipper and Mabel seated at the kitchen table. Fiddleford was nowhere in sight having likely excused himself once he realized there wasn’t really anything he could do.

“Laying in bed upstairs,” Mabel replied. “He wasn’t feeling well. He felt warm.”

“What do you think happened?” Dipper asked as Stan and Ford took a seat.

“The Bill statue was cracked down the middle,” Ford explained. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d assume something got out.”

Mabel and Dipper shared glances. “You mean...like Bill?” Mabel asked tentatively.

“We think the voice Will’s been hearing was Bill,” Ford explained. “You said it got worse closer to the forest. I think he followed the voice and it convinced him to make a deal.”

“So you think Bill’s possessing him?” Dipper asked while Mabel sat quietly with wide eyes. “If that’s true, why hasn’t he attacked yet?”

“Maybe the body needs a warm-up period,” Mabel mumbled.

“Or maybe Will is fighting him,” Ford suggested, standing. “I’m going to go talk to him.”

“Need me to come with?” Stan asked eagerly.

“No, Stanley, but thank you,” Ford replied.

Stan rolled his eyes. “Yeah, whatever.”

…………………………

“Will?” Ford asked as he pushed the door to the attic open to find Will sprawled across Mabel’s bed, one arm hanging over the edge while the other lay draped over his eyes.

“Yes sir?” Will asked, though he didn’t move.

“I was just wondering how you were feeling?” Ford replied.

Will was quiet for a beat before finally repeating. “Hot. My head hurts.”

“What does it feel like?”

“Honestly?” Will asked with a quiet laugh. “It feels like there’s fire eating away at my skin.” he pulled his arm from his eyes and opened them, looking down at himself. “But then I open my eyes and it’s like it just stops.”

He forced himself to a seated position, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and swaying slightly before looking over at Ford. 

“You know what’s wrong with me, don’t you?” he asked. “Or you think you do.”

Ford cleared his throat as he walked over. “Yes.”

Will sighed, resting his elbows on his knees to hold his head in his hands. “What is it?” he asked.

Ford took a seat next to him, thinking over his words before replying. “About five years or so, Gravity Falls was under the control of a dream demon called Bill Cipher. There was a barrier around Gravity Falls keeping him and his ‘Weirdmaggeddon’, inside the town. We managed to defeat him, in the end, and Stanley says he died in blue flames.”

“Okay?” Will said softly. It was supposed to be a statement but came out as mo of a question.

“Bill’s physical form was encased in stone,” Ford explained. “We found you near the statue which was broken. Almost as though something had gotten out.”

“Gotten out…” Will repeated, lifting his head to look at Ford with bloodshot eyes. “And into me?”

“I’m not sure,” Ford admitted. “How are you feeling? Aside from hot, I mean.”

“Fine,” Will replied, shaking his head. “Better, actually.”

“How so?”

“I don’t know.”

………………………….

“So what do you think?” Mabel asked once they were all seated outside on the porch, minus Will who still wasn’t feeling well enough to move.

“I say we keep an eye on him,” Ford replied. “Until we can find out what’s going on.”

“Do you think Bill’s possessing him?” Dipper asked, shivering when he remembered his own time as Bill’s  _ puppet _ .

“I have a feeling if he was, he would have attacked already,” Ford answered.

“I like the kid, but I still reserve the right to deck him in the face the minute he shows those stupid yellow eyes,” Stan declared.

“Grunkle Stan, don’t,” Mabel begged. “Please.”

Stan grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest but otherwise didn’t say anything. They all sat in comfortable silence on the porch for a few hours before Mabel stood and said she was going to check on Will.

Dipper offered to go with her but she asked to go alone and soon enough, found herself slipping into the attic.

“Will?” she asked quietly as she walked over to where he was lying on the bed, facing the wall. She spoke softly on the off chance that he was asleep though she sort of doubted that. “Are you awake?”

“Yeah,” Will replied, voice rough.

“How are you feeling?”

“Like I’m burning in a fire,” Will replied as he pushed himself up, letting out a long, slow breath before opening his eyes and looking over at Mabel who was pleased to see blue and not yellow. 

“Do you think you could explain what happened?” she asked, moving to sit next to him. “To the best of your ability.”

“I don’t know how I knew what those symbols on the tree meant,” Will began. “But after I walked away, the voice got...I don’t know, louder. More insistent.”

“And you followed it.”

“I don’t even know why,” Will replied, rubbing his forehead. “But I came across this statue and…” he gave a weak laugh. “This is going to be  _ crazy _ but I swear the hand flickered blue for a second.”

“What did the voices say?” because even without Will saying anything, Mabel  _ knew _ the voice -  _ Bill _ \- had to have said something right around then.

When Will replied, his voice sounded frighteningly similar to Bill’s. “Let’s make a deal.”

“And you shook the statue’s hand.”

“I wasn’t thinking,” Will told her. “I just...I just  _ did _ .”

“Alright, that’s alright,” Mabel said, nodding. “But otherwise you feel fine?”

“Better than before, actually.” Will sighed. “More...I feel complete. Like I’ve been missing something for  _ years _ . Like the last piece of the puzzle just clicked into place.”

“Grunkle Ford wants us to keep an eye on you,” Mabel said. “Just to make sure everything’s okay.”

“You guys are the ones who’ve dealt with all this before,” Will told her. “I’ll defer to you. Whatever you all think is best, I’ll do it.”

Mabel smiled, placing a hand on his arm. “Everything’s going to be fine, Will.”

She didn’t really believe that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts
> 
> : )


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will starts to discover some of Bill's powers. But rather than tell the Pines, he keeps it to himself, lying to Ford's face when the man asks if he's experienced any symptoms.

They knew that if they really wanted to find out if Bill was possessing Will, they couldn’t just keep him locked in the shack the entire time.

So against Ford’s opinion, they went to Greasy’s Diner. As they were waiting for their meal, Ford decided to interrogate Will. Because if there was anyone who could bring Bill out, it was probably going to be Ford or Stan.

“So, Will,” he began. “Can you sing?”

Will frowned. “What?” he asked.

“Can you sing?” Ford repeated. “Play piano, maybe?”

“Maybe,” Will replied after a moment of thought. “I can sing a little, I guess. As for piano…” he shrugged. “I could probably play a few cords.” his face fell. “Bill could, couldn’t he?”

“Yes,” Ford replied.

“You have a hypothesis, don’t you?” Will asked. “You’re asking questions to connect me and Bill and that isn’t because you think he’s possessing me.”

Ford sighed. “No, that’s not the entire reason,” he replied. “You told Mabel last night that you felt better than before. Like you’d gotten something you were missing.”

“Yes.”

“I think maybe you  _ are _ Bill,” Ford replied. “You have amnesia. You can’t remember anything before age fifteen. Stanley said Bill shouted something as he died but he wasn’t able to make it out.”

“You think Bill did something to come back to life?” Will asked.

“Yes,” Ford replied. “And I think that’s you. It would certainly explain the voices, certainly explain why you made a deal with Bill’s statue.”

“So if Will really is amnesiac Bill, you think maybe he was trying to get his powers back?” Dipper asked.

“Yes.”

Will sunk down in his seat slightly, averting his gaze and being thankful for the arrival of their meals so he didn’t have to be under such scrutiny anymore.

………………………..

They were waiting to cross the street when the first weird event occured. Will was standing silently by Mabel’s side with his hands in his pocket and his gaze a thousand miles away.

The crossing light turned to the little white figure but before any of them could take a step forward, Will spoke.

“Wait!”

“What is it?” mabel asked.

“Don’t cross.”

“Why?”

Her question was answered by a car careening down the road and flying through the red light. The Pines’ eyes went wide with the realization that they would have been hit if Will hadn’t…

“How did you know?” Dipper asked.

“I knew there was a chance we’d get hit,” Will replied, eyes slightly glazed over. “I just...knew.”

“Precognition of certain scenarios,” Ford mused.

“One of Bill’s powers?” Will asked.

“Yes.”

“That’s nice,” Will muttered, sighing quietly. “Alright, we can cross now.”

They did but the tension between them all was almost tangible.

It made Will angry.

………………………..

After that, it was like Will experienced an influx of Bill’s power. Within the next week, he’d learned how to summon blue flame as well as move things with his mind. Thankfully, he’d been alone when it first happened and he managed to gain control fast enough that none of the Pines ever knew.

It felt like he’d always had the magic. If the Pines knew...he didn’t know what would happen if they knew.

So they didn’t. Not even Mabel.

Maybe two weeks after Will accidently caught his shirt sleeve on fire the first time he conjured blue flame, Ford asked if he wanted to join him in the lab. While the other said he was hoping for some company, someone to bounce ideas off of, Will knew it was really because Stan, Mabel, and Dipper were out in town and Ford wanted to keep him close.

He agreed anyway.

……………………..

“Your lab is amazing, Mr. Pines,” Will praised as he sat next to Ford who was pouring over a few sheets and blueprints.

“Thank you, Will,” Ford asked.

There were a few comfortable moments of silence before Will leaned back on his seat, crossing on leg over the other and placing his hands on the armrests before speaking.

“You’re going to interrogate me while I’m down here, aren’t you?”

Ford paused before looking over, taking in Will’s posture before speaking. “I was simply going to ask if anything looked familiar.”

Will hummed quietly, looking around. “Not really,” he finally replied.

“What about this,” Ford asked, standing and gesturing for Will to do so too, leading him over towards where the ruins of the portal still lay. “Does that look familiar?”

Will tilted his head to the side, slowly walking into the room and looking around, kneeling down when he found a sheet of paper.

“Not really,” he mumbled, distracted as he gazed down at the picture scribbled down on the sheet.  _ It _ looked more familiar than his surroundings and he quickly folded it up and slipped it into the inside pocket of his black vest, standing and turning to face Ford. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Ford told him as the two of them returned to where they’d been seated originally. “The less you recognize, the less likely Bill is possessing you.”

_ Well, Bill isn’t _ . Will thought to himself as he took a seat.  _ But his powers sure are. _

“If Bill isn’t possessing me,” Will began after a few moments. “What does that mean?”

“That means there’s a chance Bill is possessing someone else in town.”

“Isn’t there a chance that he isn’t possessing anyone at all?”

“The statue was broken, as though something had gotten out,” Ford replied, looking over at him. “Bill is somewhere. He has to be.”

“With that logica, he could be anywhere in the world.”

“No, he can’t get out of Gravity Falls,” Ford replied. “Which narrows down our search area quite drastically.”

“I suppose it does,” Will mused. “Good job, IQ.”

Ford froze, slowly turning towards Will. “What did you say?”

Will frowned. “I said good job,” he replied. “I mean, that’s pretty smart to realize if he can’t get out of Gravity Falls-”

“That’s not what I meant,” Ford said, pushing away from his desk and sitting up as he turned to fully face Will. “What did you call me?”

“IQ?” Will asked. “Cause you’re-”

“What made you come up with  _ that _ nickname?”

“I don’t know, it just came to mind.” Will paused before sighing. “Bill called you that.”

“Yes.”

“Fantastic,” Will muttered, slumping down in his seat.

“Tell me, Will,” Ford asked. “Have you experienced any other abilities aside from the precognition? Anything at all?”

“No,” Will replied easily, lying through his teeth as he looked Ford in the eyes. “And I haven’t had anymore of those precognitivie things since the first time either.”

It was a lie and if Will took a second to think, he actually didn’t have a decent reason for lying at all. It was mostly just...Ford was starting to make him mad in ways he couldn’t actually understand.

_ Do you have any idea what I’m like when I’m mad? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know your thoughts


	5. Chapter 5

Two Weeks Later

“Mr. Pines,” Will said when he stepped into the kitchen to find Stan seated at the table. “I thought you’d gone into town with the others.”

“Actually, I was thinking we could talk,” Stan replied, looking up at Will. Will frowned slightly. Something was off.

“Alright,” he agreed slowly, taking a seat. “What’s up?”

“You found something in IQ’s lab, didn’t you?”

Will frowned harder. “How do you know about that?”

Stan grinned as his eyes flashed yellow and Will had no warning before he was grabbed and slammed into the wall, held in place by-

“You’re Bill, right?” he asked, voice shaking.

“I am,” Stan replied, Bill’s voice louder than his. “And you have something of mine.”

Will gave a weak laugh. “Uh...the paper?”

The grin on Stan’s voice felt wrong. “No,” he replied a minute before he pressed his hand to Will’s stomach.

Will was pretty sure something got ripped out before he blacked out.

…………………………..

Will woke with a groan, pushing himself up on his elbows and finding himself on the floor of the shack’s kitchen, body thrumming. He shivered when he heard a voice in his head.

_ Seeing as you broke my statue, it looks like I’m in need of a new body. _

Will fought to ignore him, pushing up to his feet and swaying almost instantly, feeling like he was going to be sick as Bill continued to speak.

_ Eeny. _

_ Meeny. _

_ Miny. _

_ You. _

Will collapsed, choking down a scream and clutching his head when it felt like he was being split open from the inside out. He was pretty sure something was burning and pretty sure that something was his.

_ No, no, NO! _

Will groaned, peeling open hs eyes and watching his vision sway before he slowly pushed himself to his feet, watching the small blue fire along his arm - which didn’t burn - slowly fade out.

_ What have you done!? _

Will swallowed thickly. “Where’s Mr. Pines?” he asked.

_ How were you even able to  _ do _ that!? _

“Bill, shut up and tell me where Mr. Pines is,” Will demand.

Bill was silent for a moment.  _ In his room, asleep. _

“Alright, and where are you?”

_ I  _ should _ be in control but you fought me and won! How!? _

Will decided to ignore that, leaning heavily against the wall to get ihs breathing under control. He didn’t get a chance to straighten up before the door opened and Mabel walked in, chattering away with Dipper while Ford followed from behind.

“Hi Will!” Mabel chirped, bouncing over to him.

Will was pretty sure he heard Bill mutter something that was  _ probably _ an expletive but he ignored it, forcing on a smile as he returned Mabel’s hug.

“Did you enjoy your day?” he asked.

“I did, did you?” Mabel asked. “It’s a shame Grunkle Stan didn’t want to come along.”

“He wasn’t feeling well, I think,” Will replied. At Ford’s questioning look, he explained, “He’s in his room.”

_ He’s dead if I get control. _

Will forced on a grin. “He’s resting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to add that little Mabel quote there at the end : P
> 
> Let me know your thoughts, also I'm flying blind here so if you have some suggestions as to what should happen next? I have some ideas but don't really know how to get there.
> 
> Also thanks to MysteryGirl7Freak for basically the entire chapter idea. At least the Bill/Stan and Will thing.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts : )


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Bill have a face to triangle conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally, the majority of this chapter came from MysteryGirl7Freak so thank ya kindly.
> 
> I've got some ideas so : )
> 
> Maybe Will is gonna have a little outburst next, who knows.

“We’re in the dream scape, right?”

Will turned to find Bill floating behind him hands on his...what, hips? And flaring at him.

“How do you know that?”

Will gave a soft laugh, looking around the black and white landscape. “You have my memories,” he murmured. “I have yours.”

“You’re not what I expected.”

“And you’re not nearly as terrifying as I expected.”

Bill looks enraged. Like the little old lady back in California who hated Will’s guts because he had nicer hair than she did.

“What?!”

Will shrugged. “I mean, you’re like a…” he shrugged again. “A tiny little triangle. You don’t even come up to my knee.”

Bill was  _ seething _ . Will could feel the rage, the anger, pulsing in the air around him and yet he wasn’t afraid.

“And  _ you _ -” Bill cut himself off and Will groaned, pressing a hand to his head. “You have no memories.”

Will nodded. “I don’t.”

Bill’s eye narrowed. “Why?”

“Part of having no memory-”

“You shouldn’t exist.”

Will snapped his mouth closed before eloquently asking, “What?”

Bill adjusted his bowtie, summoning a cane before flying closer towards Will, leaning forward.

“You’re wrong,” he said. “You shouldn’t exist. Period.”

“In case you haven’t noticed, I do.”

“But you didn’t exist before your memories start. There’s magic around you and not just mine. Which you unfairly stole, by the way.”

Will decided to ignore that. “How were you possessing Stan?”

Bill clicked his...his tongue? He didn’t really have a mouth...Will shook his head and forced himself to focus as Bill answered.

“Stanley tried to kill me. But when they brought Stanley’s memories back, they brought me back.”

“And you’ve just been waiting inside of him?”

“No,” Bill replied. “My powers were locked away. I couldn’t access them and believe me, I tried. No, someone  _ else _ had to get my power. It couldn’t be Stanley, it had to be someone else.” he pointed at Will. “That’s why I don’t believe you’re real. Not entirely.”

“I don’t understand.”

“There’s a prophecy I heard, some billion years ago,” Bill drawled, leaning back in the air and analyzing his fingers. “Figured it was stupid at the time, but now....”

Will spoke without thought. “Sixty degrees that comes in threes, watches from within birch trees.”

Bill looked up, intrige shining in his eye as he added, “Saw his own dimension burn. Misses home and can’t return.”

“Says he’s happy, he’s a liar,” Will murmured numbly.

“Blame the arson for the fire.”

“If he wants to shirk the blame.”

“He’ll have to invoke my name.”

“One way to absolve his crime.”

“A different form, a different time.”

“I’m you,” Will whispered. “All these years, I’ve always been  _ you _ .”

“You were meant to come back to Gravity Falls sooner or later, William Syfer,” Bill told him as Will turned away. “Without me, you are nothing.”

“And now you’re going to use me to hurt the Pines.”

“Spot on, kiddo.”

Will swallowed thickly, balling his hands into fists as he turned to face Bill. “No.”

Bill looked up. “Excuse me?”

“You won’t hurt them,” Will snapped. “You won’t hurt any of them.”

“You can’t control me.”

Will sneered. “Watch me.”

Bill shrugged. “Suit yourself,” he said, a moment before Will’s vision twisted and went black.

…………………….

TWO YEARS EARLIER

Fifteen year old Will looked up, bored out of his mind, when a young girl walked in. He flashed her his usual fake smile, giving her a welcome and letting her know she could ask him for help if she needed it.

Her return smile was much more genuine and she cheerfully waved before vanishing into the rows of books. Will sighed softly and slumped down in his seat, spinning back and forth slightly until one of his older coworkers - who hated his guts for no good reason - dumped a huge pile of books on a cart, shoved it in Will’s direction, and told him to make himself useful.

Which was why Will was here, now, returning books as the young girl browsed the shelves nearby. He didn’t say anything and certainly didn’t expect her to say anything to him either.

“Uh, hi.”

He hadn’t even realized she was talking to him until no one answered her. “Hello,” he returned, turning to full face her. “Can I help you?”

“I was wondering if you had any books on gnomes.”

Will blinked, long and hard. He’d been asked a lot of questions, but, “Gnomes?” he repeated.

“Yeah, like the little garden things,” the girl replied cheerfully. “I mean, Gnomes are  _ not _ cute little garden things but…” she blinked at him before holding out her hand. “Hi. I’m Mabel.”

“Will.”

She asked him on a date three weeks later.

……………………..

Will couldn’t say if he’d cared about anyone else more or less than he cared about Mabel. His past before age fifteen was a black hole and anyone he’d met after that had hated him. But Mabel was different.

She was bright and sparkly and alright, so maybe Will was in love even though he was sixteen and really, what did he know about love or romance or  _ feelings _ in general.

Mabel sure knew a lot.

…………………..

“Are you busy this summer?” they were walking down the sidewalks, hand in hand, when Mabel asked.

“Uh, I don’t think so,” Will replied. “I mean, work but I’m pretty sure they’re going to fire me soon anyway, so…” he shrugged. “Why?”

“Well, my twin brother is heading out to stay the beginning of the summer with our Grunkle’s in Gravity Falls Oregon and I was going to come out the second half and I wondered if you wanted to come with.”

The name ‘Gravity Falls’ sent a burning through Will’s entire body in a way he couldn’t begin to describe. His entire body seemed alight and hyper sensitive, hyper aware, just because she’d said two words.

“I don’t see why not,” he replied with a smile.

………………

Will’s eyes snapped open and he was pretty sure he was going to throw up when he actually woke up. But unluckily for him, he was still stuck in the dreamscape and Bill was floating nearby, his back to Will and hands clasped.

“Interesting,” he mused, turning to face Will. “You sure seem to care a lot about shooting star.”

Will bared his teeth. “Leave her alone,” he growled.

“Relax, relax, give a guy a chance to talk!” Bill said, rolling his eyes. “Listen, why don’t we cut a deal?”

Will slapped his hand away as he stood on shaking legs. “I know how you work,” he muttered. “I’m not making a deal with you.”

“But you haven’t even  _ heard _ the deal!”

………………….

Will woke with a gasp and barely got himself upright in tiem to heave and gasp, choking on his own spit. The world spun around and around and around until he closed his eyes and somewhere, distantly in the back of his head, he could feel the familiar thrum of Bill’s fury.

_ How did you  _ do _ that!? _

“I’m you,” Will whispered, lifting his head to glare at the mirror on the wall across from the bed he was seated on, his eyes glowing yellow in the dark. “I can do anything you can.”

…………………….

“What is this?”

Dipper looked up as Will thrust a sheet of paper in front of him. The two were alone in the kitchen, Mabel upstairs getting ready and Stan and Ford down in the lab, probably arguing.

“Oh, uh, this is a Cipher Wheel I think we called it,” Dipper replied, looking down at the creased paper. 

“That’s Bill in the middle, right?” Will asked, tapping the center.

_ If you  _ dare _ try to get rid of me with  _ that _ - _

** _Stay out of my head._ **

_ Sure thing. Give me control. _

Will ignored him. “What is this?”

“It’s supposed to be a way to get rid of Bill,” Dipper replied. “I mean, there were...well,  _ extenuating _ circumstances last time so it didn’t work but-”

“Can you keep a secret?” Will asked.

Dipper frowned, looking up at him. “Why?” he asked instead of answering.

“I want to test something but I don’t want to do it alone,” Will replied.

“Are the results going to hurt someone?”

** _No one but Bill, hopefully._ **

_ In case you’ve forgotten, sugarplum, you are me. _

“No.”

“Well, sure, I-”

Will shook his head, taking a step back and turing around when Mabel bounced into the room.

“There’s my two favorite boys!” she said cheerfully, hugging Will around the waist.

_ I’m going to kill her. _

Will felt a thrum of power race through his arms and his vision swayed as he forced it back.

“I have to go,” he muttered.

“Go?” Mabel repeated, watching him turn and make his way towards the door. “Go where!?”

_ You really want to do this?  _ Bill asked.  _ If you’re right, this unleashes me on the rest of the world. _

** _I can and will control you, Bill._ **

_ You are me, kiddo. And you don’t have a particularly good track record with controlling your temper.  _

** _I will control you. Whatever it takes._ **

_If you fail, I will rip you apart. You and everyone you love._

Will ignored him._  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will tries to see if it's possible to leave Gravity Falls, has a short conversation with Dipper, and does something pretty stupid.

_ So you’re really going to let me out? _ Bill aksed as Will stood just before where Bill had indicated the barrier stood.  _ You’re going to release me- _

“You can see into my thought and yet you’re still missing the point,” Will told him out loud. “With you in my head, I can’t get through the barrier. And I have a feeling, it’s gonna hurt like hell to touch it cause I’m not immortal like you are.”

He could feel Bill’s narrowed eye.  _ So then why are you doing it? _

“In the hopes that it’ll shut you up for a few hours,” Will replied. “You’re giving me a headache.”

Bill didn’t have a reply to that and Will chuckled. “Oh, what’s the matter?” he taunted. “Has no one ever told you how annoying you are?”

_ You’re pushing your luck. _

“You’re all talk, triangle-man,” Will told him. “You won’t hurt me. I’m you and I currently have most of your powers. I’ve seen into your head just like you’ve seen in mine. You’re addicted to power and since I have them, you won’t leave.”

Bill stayed silent. 

With a deep breath and knowing what he was about to do was going to hurt like hell, Will stepped forward and placed his hand on the barrier.

……………………..

“Hey Will, I wanted to talk to you.”

Will hummed, peeling open his eyes and looking over at Dipper who had stepped out onto the porch.

“Sure,” he said. “What’s up?”

“First, uh, sorry I did all this without talking to you first,” Dipper started, holding up his tablet as he took a seat on the couch next to Will. “but I’ve been going through California’s public records, looking for your name.”

“Why?”

“I figured the least I could do was try and figure out who you were before you woke up in the hospital.”

Will felt Bill face palm.  _ Of all the people, of course Pinetree would be the one to figure it out. _

“Dipper, you didn’t have to do it.”

_ Yeah, cause you don’t exist. _

Will made a mental note, where he knew Bill would see, to punch the dream demon in the face the next time the two of them were in the mindscape.

That shut Bill up, at least.

“I mean, thank you but you really didn’t have to do that,” Will corrected himself. “Honestly, if I lost my memory and haven’t gotten it back and no one’s come looking for me, maybe it means whatever is in the past is best left forgotten.”

Dipper didn’t seem content to let it lie but he reluctantly agreed. “You might not even be from California anyway,” he finally agreed, taking a seat next to Will, unaware of the demon lurking beneath the surface.

_ Snap his neck. _

And oh boy, Will suddenly wanted to. Instead, he curled his hands into fists and stuffed them in his sweater pockets.

“Can I vent to you?” Dipper asked. “Just cause...I mean I don’t want to worry Grunkle Stan or Ford or Mabel-”

“And I don’t really know what you guys have been through?” Will asked with a smile, even though, thanks to Bill, he knew everything they’d been through their first summer there. “Sure.”

“I think Bill’s still alive,” Dipper admitted. “I mean, the statue was broken so his powers, at least, are out there somewhere.”

“You think he is too?”

“I think if we find his powers, we find him,” Dipper replied. “Grunkle Ford thinks you’re tied to it just cause of that  _ one _ precognitive thing ou had bu I think that was just a coincidence. How don’t think Bill’s possessing you.”

_ And here I thought he was supposed to be smart. _

“Well, I suppose that means a lot, Dipper,” Will said. “Thanks.”

Dipper nodded, standing. “I should head in, make sure Mabel isn’t trying to  _ bejewel _ anything. Again.” he sighed. “You coming in?”

“No, I’m fine out here thanks,” Will replied. “I’ll be in son though.”

“Alright.”

Bill was speaking as soon as Dipper was gone.  _ You can’t fight me forever. _

“I know,” Will murmured. “So let’s make a deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Will talk and Dipper comes to a realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently I never posted chapter eight before totally forgetting about this story.
> 
> Oopsy daisy.
> 
> Oh well.
> 
> Here ya go.

“Mabel, I wanted to talk to you about Will?”

Predictably, Mabel became defensive. “What about him?” she asked, hands on her hips.

“I was going through California’s public records, trying to figure out maybe who he was or who his family is.”

“Oh, Dipper, that’s so sweet!” Mabel cooed.

“Yeah, but here’s the thing,” Dipper said. “Mabel, he doesn’t exist.”

“What?”

“There is no match for a William Syfer  _ anywhere _ is California or the rest of the country. And check this, I managed to get into the hospital’s records, the one he woke up in? And according to them, they have no idea who he was either. He just showed up one day in the ER, unconscious with a form already filled out with his name and age.”

“That’s impossible,” Mabel declared.

Dipper blinked at her. “Mabel, five years ago a group of Gnomes tried to turn you into their queen while a triangle demon tried to kill us and take over the world,” Dipper deadpanned. “I don’t think this is as impossible as it seems.”

“If he doesn’t exist, then what does that mean?” Mabel asked. “Do you think he’s  _ lying _ ?”

“No, but I think there’s something else going on,” Dipper replied. “Also, he handed me this the other day.”

“The Cipher wheel?” Mabel asked, taking the paper from Dipper. “What about it?”

“He knew without anyone telling him or describing that that.” Dipper pointed to Bill in the middle. “Was Bill.”

Mabel narrowed her eyes though there was no denying the concern. “What are you saying?”

“I think Will is tied to Bill,” Dipper replied, frowning slightly. “He just doesn’t realize it. And I think it has something to do with that day we all went out and he and Stan were here alone. Cause remember when we got back, he said Stan wasn’t feeling well?”

“Stan never lays down when he doesn’t feel well,” Mabel murmured. Her eyes went wide. “You don’t think-”

“We brought Stan’s memory back after erasing his mind  _ and  _ Bill with the memory gun,” Dipper said slowly. “What if...what if we brought Bill back too?”

“But he would have attacked us already, wouldn’t he?”

“Not if he doesn’t have his powers,” Dipper replied. “And remember how we found Will unconscious by Bill’s statue?”

“You think Will has Bill’s power and is being possessed by him?” Mabel asked, concern in her voice.

“I think it’s a pretty decent assumption, yeah,” Dipper replied. “Do you think Bill will try to make a deal with him?”

Mabel’s eyes went even wider than before before she shouted down the stairs at the top of her lungs, 

“Will! We need to talk!”

………………………………….

“Am I in trouble?” Will asked once he’d come up to Dipper and Mabel’s room and was seated on Mabel’s bed, the two twins standing before him. There was a slight smile on his face, making it clear he didn’t think the conversation was as serious as it was.

“We know about Bill.”

Will stayed still and silent for a moment. “What?” he finally asked.

“We know you made a deal with Bill,” Dipper replied, arms crossed over his chest. “We know he’s possessing you.”

_ I can kill him now, right?  _ Bill asked.  _ That was part of our deal. _

** _That was absolutely _ ** **not** ** _ part of our deal in any way, shape, or form._ **

_ Okay, so it wasn’t. So I can kill him? _

“I don’t understand what’s led you to these conclusions, Dipper,” Will said calmly, voice carefully controlled. He could feel Bill pressing in the back of his head and the last thing he wanted was to let some of his weak grip on the demon slip.

Bill wouldn’t hurt or kill Mabel on account of their deal but there was nothing in said deal that said Dipper wasn’t fair game.

And Will knew Bill hated him the second most of the Pines family.

The first being Stan.

……………………………….

Okay, so maybe Will had been sloppy.

Because Dipper had a pretty strong argument.

“If that’s true,” Will said carefully. “And Bill is possessing me, why hasn’t he attacked yet?”

_ That’s what I’d like to know. _

“We don’t know,” Dipper replied. “But I think we need to talk to Grunkle Ford and Grunkle Stan.”

“Dipper, if Bill’s really possessing me-”

“Mabel would you please get Grunkle Ford?”

** _No, no, no! Not good, not good! Send yourself, keep Mabel here! _ ** **Please** ** _, he won’t hurt her!_ **

_ Better adjust your grip, kid, cause looks like you’re about to lose control. _

Will swallowed back bile, hands shaking in his lap as he stared down at his feet, struggling to breathe evenly as he heard Mabel slip out of the room.

** _Please don’t hurt him._ **

_ Sorry kid. He wasn’t part of our deal. But if it makes you feel better, I’ll make his death painless. _

** _This wasn’t the deal, Bill! The deal was-_ **

“Hey,” Dipper said, drawing Will’s attention. “You alright?”

Will nodded. “Yeah,” he replied. “Fine.”

“We’ll figure it out. And if Bill is possessing you, we’ll stop him. Just like before.”

Will nodded again. “Yeah.”

………………………….

DREAMSCAPE

After a very long interrogation by Ford and Stan and Stan threatening to punch Will in the face once or twice, Will was finally allowed to curl up and go to bed.

“You think you’re hot stuff, don’t you kid?” Bill asked, appearing in front of him with his arms crossed over his chest.

Will swallowed thickly. “You can’t hurt them,” he whispered. “You can’t take control, not until I give it to you.”

“Says who?”

“Says our deal.” Will balled his hands into fists at his side. “The deal was that you  _ never _ touch Mabel and if there comes a situation where the Pines’ are in danger and I can’t help them as  _ me _ , then you can have control. Then I’ll give you control and you can keep it.  _ That  _ was our deal, Bill, so don’t you dare go back on your word.”

“And who says there’s going to be a situation where  _ me _ using  _ my _ power is the only thing to help?”

“You have the same precognition that I do, Bill,” Will said softly. “You’ve seen what I’ve seen.”

Bill hummed, turning his back on Will. “It’s unlikely.”

“But it’s still a chance.”

“They’re lackeys.”

“And as far as they know, you’re dead,” Will pointed out. “It’s only a matter of time before they try again, Bill.”

“They’re idiots.”

“So?” Will gave a sad smile. “You don’t have to be smart, you just have to be brave.”

Bill glanced over at him. “When will this perceived event happen?”

“The moment you’ll get control you mean?” Will asked. “If it happens, two days.”

Bill hummed. “Very well,” he decided. “Two days.”

Will felt like making a deal with Bill had been a very,  _ very _ poor choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is out of time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> : )

_ Can you feel it? _

Will opened his eyes, staring blankly at the ceiling before whispering aloud, “What?”

_ Can you feel it?  _ Bill asked again.  _ In the air? Today’s the day. _

Understanding clicked instantly and Will sat up. “Today’s the day,” he whispered. He stared at the sheets covering him before slipping out of bed, grabbing his shoes and pulling them on before creeping out of the shack, not going very far but far enough that he wouldn’t totally be dsiturbed if someone came out looking for him.

_ Oh Gravity Falls, just wait for me, baby! _

“A deal is a deal, Bill,” Will hissed. “You don’t hurt Mabel.”

_ Kid, you know that deal goes up in flames the minute I’m in control, right? _

“I fought you in the mindscape, I can fight you in my own body,” Will snapped, hands balled into fists at his sides, blue flames licking at his slender fingers, his anger at the demon within growing slowly.

_ We’ll see about that. _

“Yes,” Will murmured, letting his hands relax, the fire dissipating. “I suppose we will, won’t we?”

………………………………..

“ _ You’re losing control.” _

“Not yet, please,” Will whispered, eyes wide in terror as he stared his pale reflection in the mirror, one eye his normal blue and the other a sharp yellow.

_ “Sorry kid.”  _ Bill wasn’t really sorry.

Will choked down a sob, ducking his head and tangling his fingers in his hair, tugging tighlty on the strands, eyes wide as he stared at the floor in terror.

“You  _ promised _ ,” he hissed. “We had a deal, you promised you wouldn’t hurt Mabel. You  _ promised _ -”

“ _ Promises are easy to break. You of all people should know that.” _

Will gagged and it took all the strength he had to lean over the sink before he started coughing up bile, legs trembling as he struggled to stay upright.

Exhausted from spending days fighting Bill and exhausted from slowly losing control, he never heard the knock or the bathroom door open until he felt a hand on his back.

He jerked up, staring at Mabel in the mirror in utter terror and thinking distantly that at least his hair had fallen over Bill’s eye.

“Will?” she asked gently, concern in her eyes. “Are you okay?”

Will swallowed thickly, praying his voice would come out normal as he replied, “Fine.”

It was hoarse and if you listened close enough you could just  _ barely _ make out the undertone of Bill’s voice but when Mabel didn’t react other than a sympathetic pat on the back, Will allowed himself to breathe.

“Can I…” he swallowed thickly. “Have a minute?”

“Yeah, of course,” Mabel replied. “We’re out on the porch if you feel like joining.”

Will nodded, closing his eyes and letting out a soft whimper after she’d left. Barely a second later, he heard the all too familiar voice whispering in his ear,

_ It’s over. _

……………………………….

“You’ll let me say goodbye,” Will mumbled where he stood by the door, watching Mabel and Dipper and Ford and Stan where they sat some ways away from the shack. “Please?”

_ Wouldn’t it be more painless if you just gave me control now?  _ Bill replied, tone very obviously whining.

“I’m saying goodbye,” Will declared.

Bill scowled.  _ You’re no fun. _

Taking a deep, shaking breath, Will made his way towards where the Pines’ were seated, pausing when Mabel turned to face him.

“Hey, feeling better?” she asked.

Will took a deep breath to calm himself before turning to Ford and asking, “How fast can you four get out of Gravity Falls?”

Ford straightened up, frowning as they all watched Will uneasily. “Why are you asking?” Ford replied, placing a restraining hand in front of Stan when he saw his brother slipping his brass knuckles on.

“Because there’s a storm coming and every single one of you are in the path,” Will admitted. He swallowed thickly, body shivering as he spoke, Bill’s voice so much louder than his own. “And there’s nothing I can do to stop it.”

“Bill,” Stan snarled.

Will took a jerky step back, holding out his hand. “You  _ don’t _ want to...don’t say his name. I am…” he gave a weak laugh, barely noticing the way everyone took a small step, hardly noticing that the laugh was  _ not _ his own. “I am  _ not _ the one in control, not much longer.”

“Will,” Mabel said slowly, ever the too trusting one, stepping forward. “We can figure this out.”

Will shook his head, lifting a hand to cover his eyes, vision fading as he whispered in a voice no longer his own.

“Sorry Shooting Star.”

The Pines’ took a step back when Bill looked up, yellow eyes gleaming. “I don’t really think there’s anything left to figure out.”

His laughter echoed around the clearing, startling animals and gnomes alike, sending darkness over the town.

“Oh, Gravity Falls,” Bill drawled as he stalked forward. “It is good to be back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know ya thoughts, bruh

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
